Once in a life time
by olivia40201
Summary: cant explain with out tell the whole story...just read and enjoy! ur my people!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Once In a life Time**_

_**Disclaimer- I can wish… Right?**_

**!**

_**16**__**th**__** precinct**_

_**Monday**_

**9:00am **

**!**

Cap't Cragen was sitting in office looking over his detectives DD5's

when his phone started to right so he puts down the file he was looking at.

-Cragen's pov-

"Cap't Cragan" I say into the phone calmly.

Person through phone talks

"Yes….but no…What? Ok"

" yep I will…..ok…ok Liv have a good time" I put the phone wondering if I should tell her after Elliot was forced to switch units she's been asking for more and more days off. I just want to make sure she s ok but she wont talk not one word unless she's yelling at a perp but other wise not one word to anyone.

****

"Larissa I don't think I can do this…I mean the city is my home and my only family is here" Olivia says sitting down on her bed.

"Liv, that's true but you said so your self, He's already got 4 kids. So you guys had 2.." Larissa gets cut off by Olivia.

"We did it way more than 2x" Liv states softly. "And that was best night of my life. I would do it all over if I could but that's never going to happen!" She tells her friend getting up then going to look out the window at the streets below. "I love him and now he knows….What do I do?"


	2. An

Hey people...well i've been working on the next chapter...seems im getting off the rusty start...if anyone wants to help let me know..you all deserve more of an explanation as to why i havent been updating but seems its all just personal so. umm i could reallly use a beta so if anyone is interested just let me know...and i'll let u in on some secrets to the story...

~olivia40201


	3. Chapter 3

_**heyy been along time i know had some down time for my self to night. **_

_**looked through my stories and decided to update this one.**_

_**this chapter is mainly going to just tell some ages and characters that either will be mentioned or will be in the story in general}**_

_**Olivia Nicole Benson age:38**_

_**friend~{since high school}**_

_**Larissa mae lynn age:36**_

_**Widow_ husband died in a car reck 4 days before there **_

_**second child was born. Eric Jacob lynn age:38**_

_**Aaren Jacob lynn age:9 goes to upstairs daycare**_

_**and dose games..little sister's protector.**_

_**likes~cars,fav. color green. In Elementary school.**_

_**Anika mae lynn age:3 goses to day care while mom**_

_**works. **_

_**likes~dora, has a favorite bunny**_

_**named minny. likes the color purple.**_

_**Elliot Allen Stabler age:40**_

_**kids~**_

_**Maureen Hope Stabler age:21~ goes to college Nyu**_

_**studying to be Social worker.**_

_**Kathleen Grace Stabler age:17~high **_

_**10 grade**_

_**wants to be **_

_**a doctor/pediatrician.{Childrens Doctor}**_

_**Rickard{Dicky} Elliot Stabler age:12**_

_**~middle school**_

_**6th grade.**_

_**kathy stabler is not in the story...mentioned **_

_**but not really worded in character. She and Elliot are divorced and have been for 2 years now. They have joint custody of Kathleen and Richard.**_

_**Disclaimer~ not in my life time...we all know who owns them...Right? lol**_

_**Olivia bensons appt**__**_**_

_**On a sunny Wensday afternoon Olvia benson sat in her room listening to music while packing her bag. She started singing along to the music when her cell starting buzzing.**_

_**The screen showed: El Stabler**_

_**She looked at the screen. Sighed pushed ignore then went back to packing. She looked up as someone knocked on her door.**_

_**"im coming keep your pants on"she said going to the door. As soon as she oped the door her legs were attacked by small arms.**_

_**"Aunty Wivvy"shrieked larissa tiniest little Anika. **_

_**"Hey sweatheart." Olivia said softly bending down to lift the small child.**_

_**" i gots a booboo. the doctor gave it to me." Anika says sticking her lip out.**_

_**" You got a shot? ouch that must have hurt. but i think you will be ok. i got healing cookies!" Olivia tells her.**_

_**" Just what she needs...more sugar. thank liv." Larissa says closing the door.**_

_**"Where's the racer?" asks Olivia coming out of the Kitchen with Anika **_

_**on her hip chewing a chacolate chips cookie.**_

_**"Hes at a friends house." She answser taking a seat on the couch.**_

_**" That's good...so What's new in your world?" Olivia asks taking a seat next to her..**_

_**"Nothing! Soo have you tried talking to Stabler at all?" rissa asks.**_

_**" no haven't gotten around to it" she lies fixating her eyes on the cookie monster on her lap.**_

_**~thats what i got so far...still planing out the rest...review...and i'll see if im going to continue!~  
><strong>_


End file.
